Birthday Wish
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Final Chapter is Up!~Melfina's birthday is coming up and she knows exactly what she wants from Gene. But she can't tell him, she's too nervous. Will she ever be able to tell him?-Please R&R-
1. The Perfect Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters… Nor do I own Gene :*( 

Konnichi wa! After writing a couple action fics, I decided to write something fluffy… So I hope you guys like it, and please don't forget to review! 

This chapter is short, but I promise a longer one next time! 

**

Birthday Wish 

**

Chapter One 

Melfina sighed as she watched Gene across the table. They've been together for quite some time now, and to her, it has been the best five months of her life. She spends every day with him, living them up as if they were her last. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't living in a dream. It was real and that made her want to be with him forever. They did everything you possibly could do together. He would take her to extravagant restaurants and buy her fancy gifts. They would sneak sweet kisses when nobody was around and flirt like lovesick teenagers in sappy teen movies. They never spent a minute away from each other. They were inseparable. 

"Mel, could you pass me the salt?" Jim asked, getting her attention. 

She snapped out of her longing daze and handed him the saltshaker with her shaky hand. "Here you go," she said with a smile. 

"Thanks," he said, and then sprinkled it on his french-fries. He shoved a couple in his mouth and grinned happily. "You're a very good cook, Melfina." 

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it, Jim." She smiled. 

She finished her lunch and took her plate into the kitchen. She washed it off and placed it back into the wooden cupboard. As she did this, she felt two strong arms wrap around her slender waist like vines around a tree. She was startled at first, but when she turned her head, she saw that it was Gene. She smiled, taking in his loving warmth. 

"Melfina," he whispered into her ear, sending soft tingles up and down her spine. "Your birthday is tomorrow and you still haven't told me what you wanted yet." 

She blushed, thinking about what she really wanted for her birthday. She wanted to tell him, but she was too embarrassed to even say one word of it. And she was afraid that he would laugh at her if she told him. 

"What do you want, Melfina?" he asked, gently squeezing her body close to his. "You can have anything you want. It's your day." 

She shook her head. "You don't have to give me anything, Gene," she said. "You have given me enough." 

He has given her a lot during the past year. She thought about him trying his hardest to find out who she really was when she was lost and he even protected her while doing it. He's always there for her and ever since she met him, she never feels what it's like to be lonely or to feel any ounce of sadness. With him, she's in a sweet ecstasy that she never wants to end. She wanted to repay him, but he told her that she didn't have to. But of course she didn't listen to him, and got him something anyway. She bought him a new holster for his guns. It wasn't much, but he loved it. He truly did. And that's what made her fall in love with him. His smile. The way he looked at her with a glimmer of tenderness and sweet serenity in his eyes. He made her feel wanted. And that was the truest, most greatest feeling she has ever known. 

"Don't be silly," he said, and turned her to face him. He moved the strands of hair that fell into her face and gently tucked them behind her ear. "I want to get you something. It's important to me." 

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. She wanted to get lost in them and be there forever. She never wants to wake up from this dream. 

He smiled at her. "So are you going to tell me? Or do I have to force it out of you? And I promise that I will get it out of you, using what ever means necessary." 

"I'll tell you later," she said, smiling. "Promise." 

"Promise promise?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

She giggled. "Yeah." 

He leaned in slowly and kissed her soft lips. She loved the feeling of his body so close to hers and his tender kisses on her lips. She felt that they were like one for the whole minute their lips touched. It was as if they were connected like two puzzle pieces in a puzzle. In a puzzle that was finally completed. 

**--**

To Be Continued… So how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me so I know to write more! 


	2. Waking Up Without You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the other characters 

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I was busy with my other fics, but I promise to have the next one up soon! I hope you like it so far and please review! 

**

Chapter Two

**

Melfina woke up to the birds singing cheerfully at her windowsill. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. She was so happy, that she almost started to sing along with them. She was cheerful, because today was the day that she decided to tell Gene what she wanted for her birthday. And she isn't going to back out this time, like the other tries before. Or at least she hopes she won't. 

She pushed back the covers and slipped out of her bed. The warm sunlight seeped through the openings in the window blinds and crept across her face as she walked to the door. She opened it, bringing in more light from the hallway. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see that it was empty. Usually everyone would already be there, waiting for her to make them breakfast. But this morning, they weren't there. It was unusual, but she didn't think much of it. 

She poured runny pancake mix into a frying pan and made freshly-squeezed orange juice. When breakfast was done she served it on the table and waited for everyone to come in to eat, which would be very soon, since the sugary aroma slowly filled the air. 

She walked over to the calendar that dangled on the fridge. Her birthday was only a day away, but it seemed like an eternity. She wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted him to know that she loved him more than anything in the world and she would do anything for him. But most of all, she wanted to tell him that she wanted more to their relationship. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. It would be the ultimate present she could ever receive. 

But the only thing that stood in her way was her overwhelming shyness. It was like a steel wall blocking her path. And she wasn't strong enough to climb over it or even break through it. She wished she was. It would make things a lot easier. 

As she stood there, she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around to see Jim standing before her, rubbing the sleep away from his tired eyes. She smiled warmly. 

"Good morning, Jim," she said, and motioned to the table. "I made breakfast already. I hope you enjoy it." 

He smiled. "Thanks, Melfina. I'm sure I'll like it. Everything you make is delicious." 

They sat down at the table and began to eat. Melfina smiled in satisfaction as she watched him shove the food into his mouth. She felt some sort of fulfillment whenever she knew that she actually meant something to them. In this case, she felt happy knowing that he loved her food. 

Aisha and Suzuka walked into the room, yawning, and sat down with them. They grabbed plates and took food from the center plate. 

"Good morning, guys," she said, and looked around them. "Where's Gene? Didn't he come with you?" 

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't see him this morning." 

"Me either," Suzuka said, and gradually sipped her hot tea. "I'm sure he's still sleeping. He never wakes up this early." 

Melfina nodded. "I guess you're right. He has always been the type to sleep in till noon." 

Jim swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "He wasn't in his bed when I woke up this morning. So either he woke up really early--which I highly doubt--or he never came home last night." 

"I bet he fell asleep at some bar or something," Aisha said, and stuffed her face with a piece of a pancake. "Or he found some girl and--" 

She stopped, when Suzuka kicked her in the leg. "Ouch! Why did you do that, Suzu? It hurts!" 

Suzuka only shook her head in disapproval and pointed to Melfina, who looked in a trance of sadness. Aisha widened her eyes and said, "I'm probably wrong, like always. He most likely went to Fred Lou's to pay off his large debt and lost track of time." 

"I don't think that's any better, Aisha," Suzuka muttered under her breath, and turned to Melfina. "Don't listen to her, Melfina. Her Catarl Catarl instincts are wearing thin." 

Melfina looked down at the plate of stacked pancakes in front of her. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should be worried or sad or even mad. Her heart was mangled with a hundred different emotions, she didn't know what one she felt. 

She thought of Gene at some bar getting drunk and flirting with other girls. Just the thought of it made her heart break into millions of pieces. Her emotions were getting the best of her, mostly jealousy. She never thought she would feel jealous when Gene was gone. She never thought she would feel it period. 

"Gene would never be unfaithful to you, Melfina," Jim assured. "I know him very well, and it's not like him to be like that." 

She looked up at him and forced a smile on her face. "I suppose so. I won't think about it too much." 

"Good," Suzuka said, and folded her hands. "Because Aisha and I are taking you shopping to forget about it." 

Aisha nodded and smiled. "Yeah! It will be a girls day out!" 

"All right," she replied. "It will be fun." 

-- 

They arrived in the shopping district of Sentinel III in the latter part of the afternoon. They went from store to store, trying on clothes and sampling different perfumes. They were like best friends spending the day out on the town. And Melfina liked that. She felt that she actually belonged, like she was finally part of them. 

As they shopped, Melfina forgot all about her worries and only thought of having fun. Sure she thought of Gene, but she didn't let her worry get to her like it had before. She thought of other things to get her mind off of him or at least she tried to. But no matter how much she tried, her thoughts kept centering towards him, like a magnet attracting to metal. 

"Melfina," Suzuka said. "Aisha and I need to go get something, so how about we meet in the food court in about an hour?" 

She nodded. "Okay." 

"Will you be all right?" Suzuka asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "I'm a big girl." 

"We'll see you later then," Aisha said, and then they walked away. 

Melfina watched them walk away. She knew they were up to something, but she didn't know what. She wondered what it is that they had planned, but she shrugged it off her shoulders and out of her mind. 

She walked down the walkway, passing stores with clothes and antiques displayed in the windows. As she walked, she past a jewelry store. She peered inside, admiring the many rings and necklaces. All with different styles and gems. They sparkled with radiance, which reminded her of Gene's eyes. Everything reminded her of him. There was no escaping him. 

She sighed and turned to walk, but stopped when she bumped into somebody. She fell to the floor, landing on her backside. "Ouch!" 

"I'm so sorry," she said, trying to stand up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." 

A hand reached down and helped her to her feet. "It's all right," a male voice said. "It's not your fault, Melfina." 

She instantly looked up. It was Gene! She smiled awkwardly. She didn't know if she should ask him why he didn't come home last night or what he was doing in the mall. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said. "I came here with Aisha and Suzuka to shop." 

He looked her over and then looked up at her. "Why didn't you get anything then?" 

She shrugged. "I didn't see anything I liked, I guess. Why are you here?" 

He looked at the floor and nervously shuffled his feet. "Nothing really. Just looking around." 

She looked at him curiously. She knew he was lying, since he was very bad at it. She wanted to ask him for the truth, but she decided to leave things as they are. "How about we go home then?" she asked. 

He scratched his head. "Uh, I can't. I have things to do, but I promise to be home soon." 

A disappointed look sprawled out on her face and in her heart. He saw this and pulled her close to him and kissed her lips. Bliss filled her body, erasing some sadness that once was there. 

They broke off. "I'll come home as soon as I'm done." 

"Okay," she said, and smiled. "I'll miss you." 

"Same here," he said, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." 

She waved to him as he walked away. _I love him very much, so I suppose I have to trust him. I just wish my mind would tell my heart that._

-- 

I'm sorry if sounds a bit rushed! It's just that I've been writing this while studying for my exams. But since school's almost over, the chapters that follow will be better! 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	3. Midnight Chimes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters. 

Hi everyone! I'm sorry again that it took a while to get this up! But I hope you like the story so far and don't forget to review! 

**Chapter Three**

Melfina snuggled up on the couch with a warm cotton blanket, waiting for Gene to come home from the mall or whoever he was. She's been waiting for him to return for about an hour or so now and he still hasn't returned. She knows she shouldn't wait for him like a concerned parent waiting for his or her teenager to walk through the door, but she couldn't help it. It's been five hours since she last saw him and he hasn't called or anything, which was unlike him. 

"Where are you, Gene?" she asked herself, staring at the doorknob, anxiously waiting it to turn slightly. "Why aren't you home?" 

She closed her eyes and tried endlessly to fall asleep, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind wouldn't let her. It kept her wide awake with thoughts of Gene and taunted her with images that she didn't want to see. Images that were painted so realistically that they made her almost believe they were real. They were images of Gene with other girls who were more attractive and experienced than she was; they were girls she could never compete with. She saw him kissing and touching and-- 

"No, Melfina!" she scolded herself, erasing that last thought. "Don't think like that! You have to trust him! How are you ever going to tell him what you want for your birthday when you can't trust him enough to go out by himself?" 

She sighed with frustration and tilted her head to the ceiling. _I'm over exaggerating things. He would never hurt me by being unfaithful to our relationship. He's not that type of guy… or at least he doesn't seem like it. And anyway, he loves me a lot. He even said that he does, many times in fact. So that means his heart belongs to me, with no one else's strings attached to it… I hope that's what it means. And to think I was going to tell him my birthday wish today. I'm such a lovesick fool._

Her prayers were answered when she heard someone at the door. Feet shuffled a little on the front step and then the sound of keys jingled like tiny bells as a key slid into the keyhole. The door opened, revealing Gene standing in the doorway with bags in each of his hands. He looked up at her, surprised to see her sitting on the couch. Closed the door behind him and eyed her over. "What are you still doing up?" he asked, and looked at the small clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight." 

"I was waiting for you, Gene," she replied, smiling. 

"I see." He placed the bags that were in his hands on the floor beside the wall and then walked over to her. "What are you, my worried parent?" 

She was disappointed. She thought he would be happy that she wanted to wait up for him. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to surprise you." 

He grinned and sat down next to her. "I was only kidding. There's no need to apologize." 

She put her head down, not saying a single word. Even though he was only kidding, she still felt hurt. She didn't know whether to slap him or to kiss him. Her mind was undecided at the moment. And he had that affect on some people. 

"What's the matter, Melfina?" he asked, putting his arm around her. "Did I do something wrong?" 

She slightly shook her head. "I only thought you would be pleased that I waited up for you and I was awfully worried about you." 

"You don't have to worry about me, Melfina," he said with a chuckle. "I can take care of myself." 

She turned to him with a somber look on her face. He is joking when she was trying to be serious. "That's not what I meant." 

He lifted his eyebrows. He didn't know where she was trying to get at. "Then what do you mean? I'm getting confused here." 

She turned her head away. Did she have the nerve to tell him how she felt inside? For the past two days, she has been feeling distrustful of. He's been acting weird and coming home later than he normally does. She knew it could be for one of two reasons. Either he's been looking for the perfect present for her birthday or he's been with other girls behind her back. She wanted to believe that he was getting her a gift, but something inside her made her lean towards the other reason. 

He turned her face to him and cupped her cheeks. "What is it? You have to tell me what the problem is before I can make it better." 

She smiled. His gentle sincerity made her feel better. It's a thing she loved about him, among many others. "I just…feel that I'm not enough for you, and I'm worried, because you can go out there and find someone better." 

"There's no one in the universe who's better than you," he said with a loving smile. "I promise that I'll never hurt you. You're the only one that I want." 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so happy, Gene," she said. 

"If it gets you this happy, I should tell you that more often," he said playfully. 

They broke off and she kissed his lips. "I love you, Gene," she said, and rested her head on his shoulder. "More than anything." 

"I love you, too," he said. 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she laid there, the clock chimed to announce that it was midnight. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Melfina." 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please review! 


	4. Sunlight Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters 

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! But I hope you like it and please review! ****

Chapter Four

Melfina's eyes slowly opened. Sunlight crawled across the room, giving it a warm brightness. She lifted her head from Gene's shoulder and stretched out her arms. She turned to him and smiled herself. He reminded her of a sweet child while he slept. He looked innocent and had a sweet, serene smile on his face. 

She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "So this is what it's like to wake up next to you," she said softly, smiling. 

Gene smiled in pleasure as he felt her body close to his. He opened his eyes. "Good morning," he said, and took her in his arms. "Happy Birthday." 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Gene. That means a lot to me." 

"Well, you mean a lot to me, Melfina," he said, and kissed her gently on her lips. 

In that moment, she was reminded on how much she loved him. Every breath, every smile, every blink of her eyes, was for him. And she wanted him to know that. She wanted him to know that no matter how much he made her worry and feel jealous, she still loved him more than words could describe. She knew exactly how she was going to show him. 

He lifted his face from hers and looked strangely at the expression on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Is there something on my face or something?" 

She sat up and nervously fidgeted with her fingers. "I--I want to t--tell you something," she stuttered. 

"What is it?" said, tilting his head to the side. "You could tell me. There's no need to be nervous." 

She opened her mouth and was about to tell him, when she heard footsteps walk into the room. They turned their heads to see Aisha and Jim, yawning and stretching. Melfina sighed in dissatisfaction. Right when she finally had the courage to tell him, she was interrupted. _At the rate I'm going, I'm never going to get the chance to tell him. I might as well forget about it already._

Aisha stopped stretching her arms, when she saw the disappointed looks on their faces and the way their bodies were positioned so close to each other. She blinked blankly and said, "Are we interfering something?" 

Gene nodded. "Yeah, and if you don't mind, would you please leave us alone?" he asked. 

Jim looked over at Gene and then Melfina. He was confused. He didn't understand what was happening. "What's going on?" he questioned, raising a brow. "Am I missing something?" 

"Nothing, Jim," Melfina said with an uneasy smile, and stood up. "How about I make you breakfast?" 

He nodded. "Sounds great," he said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm pretty hungry." 

Aisha growled in delight. "I am, too!" she exclaimed, and followed Jim into the kitchen. "I feel like I could eat a hundred pancakes!" 

"You do that even when you don't feel like it," Jim muttered. 

Melfina slowly walked towards the kitchen, when Gene called out to her. She stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it?" 

He stood up and walked closer to her. "What is it that you have to tell me?" 

She bit her lower lip. "After dinner tonight, I'll tell you," she said. "This time there won't be any interruptions. I promise." 

"I'll remember that," he said, and walked into the kitchen, leaving her behind. 

She sighed and smiled awkwardly. _Well I guess that was better than nothing at all._

Before she went into the kitchen, she went to Suzuka's room, on a mission to make sure that tonight goes perfectly. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for her to answer it. The door opened and Suzuka stood before her in her untied kimono. "Melfina? Did you want something?" 

Instead of answering her, she barged in and fell back on her bed. "I need your help, Suzuka!" she exclaimed, and groaned. 

Suzuka closed the door and walked over to her as she tied her kimono. "What do you need my help with?" she asked. "Is everything all right?" 

Melfina sat up and sighed. "Well, Gene is taking me out tonight and I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress and help me with my makeup. Because I have no idea what to do and I want to look my best for him." 

"Is that all? I thought you were in trouble or something," she said, and sat next to her. "But sure I'll help you. I'll even get Aisha to help to." 

"Thanks," she said. 

-- 

"Melfina, you have to stop squirming," Aisha snapped, trying to zipper up the dress she borrowed from Suzuka. "If you don't stop moving, you'll get pinched by the zipper." 

She stopped moving and moaned. "I can't help it, Aisha. The material is picky." 

She rolled her eyes. "You have to just deal with it, okay?" 

It was late afternoon and Melfina was in Suzuka's room with Aisha and Suzuka. They were helping her get ready for her date with Gene. Butterflies filled her stomach as she stood there. She was so nervous, but she was going to tell him tonight. She didn't care if the butterflies stayed there forever, she had to tell him. _You can do it, Melfina… I know you can! _

Suzuka grabbed Melfina's face and said, "You have to stop talking, too, or I'll end up getting lipstick on your teeth. And believe me, it doesn't taste very good." 

She nodded and tried to do what they told her to do. She kept thinking of Gene and how he was going to react to the way she is going to look. She silently prayed to herself that he will like it, since she was doing this for him. 

"Okay, Melfina," Suzuka said, finishing with her makeup. "You could look in the mirror now." 

She stepped off the tiny wooden stool and stood in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a black slinky dress with spaghetti straps and a slit running up her leg. Black shoes with open toes covered her feet and a diamond necklace hung around her neck. She smiled at her reflection. She looked beautiful, like an angel. 

"Do you think Gene will like it?" she asked. 

They nodded. "Maybe we'll even see him drool," Suzuka said. 

They laughed and Melfina looked back in the mirror. _Tonight… I can't wait…_

-- 

To Be Continued! 

Please Review! 


	5. To Be With You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the charaters… 

I'm sorry it took a long time to get this chapter up. Now that FanFiction.net is up again, I'll get the next chapter up soon! I hope you like it and please review! 

**Chapter Five**

"You guys aren't going to be here tonight, are you?" Melfina asked, as she sat on the couch waiting for Gene to pick her up. 

Suzuka exchanged nervous looks with Aisha and then they both shook their heads in unison. "Why do you ask, Melfina?" she said, and then grinned mischievously. "Are you planning something special with him tonight?" 

"Yeah," Aisha said, and jumped next to Melfina. "Is that why you're so anxious to see him? Are you setting up a night full of wild hot--" 

_"Aisha,"_ Suzuka said in a scolding voice. "So anyway, are you? 

Melfina blushed and turned to them. She couldn't tell them what she had planned for Gene. They would laugh and tease her. They would never let her live it down. "No. I just wanted to know, that's all. Just in case if we came home late…I wouldn't want to wake you…" 

"Wake us?" Aisha laughed and patted her back. "Whatever you say, Melfina." 

"I'm not lying," she said, putting on a fake smile. "Really, I'm not." 

Suzuka sat down on the chair that was across from the couch and sipped her tea. She looked up from her cup and smiled at Melfina. "You don't have to lie, Melfina. Don't think we wouldn't understand," she paused. "We won't be here tonight. We'll take Jim to the cinema or something, right Aisha?"" 

Aisha turned to her and glared as if she were trying to send a message to her with her eyes. "What about…you know?" 

Suzuka shook her head. "It's off, Aisha. We can't do it, if they're going to be here. You know that. It wouldn't be right." 

She huffed and sat back in the couch, sulking like a four-year-old who didn't get his or her own way. "It's not fair." 

Melfina looked back and forth at them. She didn't know what they were talking about. She was confused. "What did you guys have planned?" 

"Nothing," Aisha snapped, and shot a look at Suzuka. "Nothing at all." 

The tone of her voice told Melfina not to press on the subject. She figured it wasn't worth them getting into a fight over something stupid. She has enough things to worry about, she doesn't need them arguing to give her another problem to deal with. So she made herself forget about it and silently waited for Gene to come. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open and tiny feet stepped out. It was Jim with Gene standing behind him. Melfina stood up and gazed at him. He looked drop-dead gorgeous. He wore a dress shirt and pants. His hair was slicked back, allowing her to see his eyes shine like sapphires. He held a bouquet of flowers and a grin inched on his face. It was the first time she has ever seen him this dressed up and it flattered her that he did it all for her. 

Jim waved. "Hi Melfina," he said, and stepped aside to let Gene walk into the room. "Happy birthday." 

She smiled. "Thanks, Jim," she said, and looked up at Gene. "Hi Gene." 

He stared at her. He never saw her look this beautiful. She was like a dream; a dream that was too incredible to be true. "Melfina…you look great." 

She smiled as her cheeks turned bright red. "You do, too, Gene." 

Suzuka nudged Aisha's arm. "See, I told you we would see him drool." 

Aisha laughed. "Do you need a bib, Gene? Or would you rather have Melfina wipe off your mouth?" 

He blushed and casually turned his head to see if he really was. "I am not drooling." 

"Sure you're not." 

Melfina rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. He handed her the bouquet of flowers and she smelled them. The aroma was sweet like the first day of summer. "They're beautiful. Thank you very much." 

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah," she replied. 

-- 

The restaurant they ended up at was filled with glamorous people wearing fancy clothes. Surprisingly, Melfina and Gene felt as if they actually fit in, like they have been here many times before. They were seated at a table by a large window that opened to the lights of the bustling city. Soft music played in the background and the scent of foreign food lingered in the air. 

She stared at him longingly. It was all like fantasy: too good to be true. She wanted more than ever. He looked so good and she loved him so much. She needed him close to her, like she has wanted ever since she's been with him. And now she has the courage to tell him. The only questions left is: When is the right time to tell him? 

"Melfina, you look so beautiful," Gene said, keeping his eyes fixed on her. " I've never seen you this elegant before." 

"You've said that already," she said, and smiled. "You've said it many times." 

"I can't help it," he said anxiously. 

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Gene, are you all right? You're acting a little jumpy." 

He took a sip of wine from his glass and wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin. "I have something to ask you," he admitted nervously. 

"You do?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. It was almost as if they were thinking the same thing, since she has to tell him something, too._ I wonder what he wants to ask me…Maybe he wants the same thing I want…If he does, it would take a whole lot of pressure off of me._

"Yeah," he replied, and took another sip. "W--" 

A knot formed in Melfina's stomach. She was nervous about what he wanted to tell her, but she also felt some relief. She was relieved because it showed that he wanted the same thing, but it also made her feel stupid for thinking that he would just laugh right in her face._ I guess I don't know him as well as I thought._

"I don't know how to ask this," he said. 

"What is it, Gene?" she asked. 

Gene looked at her nervously and then deliberately dropped his chopsticks on the floor. The pair of chopsticks rolled under the table. So he got off his chair and got on his hands and knees to get them. During this, Melfina got intrusive and looked under the table. He sat there, fiddling around with a tiny black box. She wasn't sure what he was doing. So she pushed back her chair and sat on the floor. He stared at the box as if his whole life depended on it. 

"What are you doing under there?" she asked. "Did you get lost?" 

She startled him, causing him to jump. But as he did, his head hit the table. "Damn it!" he shouted, causing people to stare and gape at them. 

She grabbed him and pulled him out from underneath the table. "Are you all right?" 

He nodded and shoved the box in his back pocket. "I'm fine." 

They both stood up and wiped off their knees. When they were done, they noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring as if they were crazy. They looked at each other nervously. "This is embarrassing," Melfina admitted, putting on a fake smile. "Could we get out of here?" 

"Yeah," he said, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." 

They ran out of the restaurant, without paying for the wine and food they ordered. They laughed, because they didn't care that the hostess was chasing after them. She was too far behind them to catch them. 

Once they knew they weren't being chased anymore, they took a walk through the park. The park was lit with tiny Japanese lanterns and tiny fireflies they hid in the shrubbery, making it glow. They walked hand in hand under the silvery moonlight, like they always used to. Only this time, it meant was more meaningful than the others. 

"So, Gene, what do you have to tell me?" Melfina asked, squeezing his hand. 

He stopped and turned to her. He kneeled on one knee and grabbed the box out of his pocket. "Melfina--" 

Her eyes went wide in shock. Any Einstein would know that he was about to propose to her. She couldn't believe it. He was actually proposing to her! 

"I--We have been together for a while and it had been like one big dream," he said, as he searched for the right words to say. "I never felt this way about anyone in my life. When I'm with you, I get filled with confidence and a sense of fulfillment. I feel as if I could do anything when I'm with you, because you make me feel important. I love you so much, Melfina, more than anything in the universe. Will you marry me?" 

Tears of happiness filled her eyes and a smile grew on her face. "Yes," she replied, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I will, Gene!" 

"Thank God," he said in relief. "I was about to go crazy worrying about what you would say." 

"I love you so much," she said. "I would never think twice." 

They broke off and he slipped the ring on her finger. It had a silver band that shinned in the moon's soft glare. In the center of it, there was a diamond that resembled a tear drop. Melfina loved it. It was the perfect ring to resemble their perfect love. 

"It's beautiful," she said, and kissed his lips. "I love it." 

"I know you would like it," he said, and kissed her back. "Now tell me what you had started this morning. I told you I would remember." 

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Come on, Melfina. Just open your mouth and say it. He won't laugh at you. He loves you, so he wouldn't do that…If only it was easier done than said._ She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly 

"Well?" he said. "Don't be scared. You could tell me." 

She looked up at. The sincerity of his voice made her believe him. "I want to be with you, Gene," she said quickly, hoping he would get what she was saying. 

He looked at her a few minutes, trying to translate what she meant. After a few seconds, he finally understood what she was saying. "Are you sure, Melfina?" 

She nodded. "More than anything." 

"Okay," he said, and kissed her again. "Then let's go home." 

They walked down the street to where their apartment building was. They walked up the stairs and walked to the door. During this time, Melfina didn't feel at all nervous like she had before. She knew that what she was about to do was right and she doesn't need to be nervous, because Gene would never hurt her or make fun of her. 

They got to the door and Gene jiggled the key into the keyhole. The door opened to darkness. They walked in and closed the door behind him, sealing away the light from the hallway. 

As she reached for the light switch, he caught her hand and tenderly placed her back against the wall. He kissed her lips passionately, causing Melfina to moan in pleasure. As he kissed her, she started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled the shirt off of him, letter her to feel his tight muscled pressed against her body. She loved his sweet warmth and the gentle way his hands caressed her skin. He touched her as if she was a porcelain doll: fragile and beautiful. 

He gently pulled on the straps of her dress and then kissed her shoulders. He trailed kisses up her neck and then back to her lips. 

Melfina came up for air. It started to get really hot, as if the room turned into a sauna or something. "I think we should go into the bedroom," she said 

"I think," he said, resting his forehead against hers, and breathing hard, "that's a good idea." 

She kissed him again and started to turn when a light flickered. He moved away from her and exclaimed, "What the--" 

**--**

To be continued… 

Please review! 


	6. Surprise!

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters… 

Hey everyone! Well, it's finally the end of this short story! So I just want to thank you for the wonderful reviews and for you actually liking my story! I'm starting a new Outlaw Star fic soon, so I hope you look for it… Well, ja ne! 

**

Chapter Six

**

Suzuka, Aisha, and Jim jumped out of their respective hiding places, blowing tiny horns and shaking noise makers. "Sup--" They stopped suddenly when they saw Melfina and Gene, almost undressed with red faces. They looked them over and then looked at each other with awkward expressions on their faces. 

"This is definitely a bad time," Jim said with a sigh. 

Aisha nodded. "I'm certain that we're interrupting something," she said. 

Suzuka turned to her. "Wow, what was your first clue, Aisha?" 

Multi-colored streamers draped from the ceiling like leaves on a willow tree. Balloons were taped to the walls and tied onto pieces of furniture. A large banner stretched across the room that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELFINA! in big droopy letters. In the middle of the room, there was a table with a cake, soda, chips, and presents of different shapes and sizes that were wrapped with shiny wrapping paper. Everything was perfect, like in a dream that Melfina hoped to come true. But even though it has come true, she wanted it to turn back into a fantasy. She finally had Gene right where she wanted him, and then they were interrupted. _This kind of stuff only happens to me. Why am I so unlucky?_

It's not that she was mad that they did this for her, it's just that she finally got the courage to tell him how she felt and then this happened. But in a way, she was sort of glad that they went through all that trouble just to give her a party it was flattering. Plus, they didn't know that they would be intervening on them, so it wasn't on purpose. It was totally sheer coincidence or really bad luck, that they decided to have a party on her big night with Gene. 

Gene bent down and picked up his shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it up. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I thought you guys went out?" 

"We wanted to have a surprise party for Melfina," Jim replied. "Was our surprise a success?" 

"What do you think?" Gene said, raising his brow. "It would have been nice if you guys told me about it, instead of letting us get caught like this." 

"You would have opened your big mouth to Melfina," Suzuka said, and grinned. "And anyway, we didn't expect to see you guys like this, so we thought there was no reason why you should know." 

"Well, you were wrong," he said, and walked up to the table. He grabbed a beer from a pale of ice and sipped it. 

Melfina made the best of the situation and smiled. "I love the decorations, you guys," she said. "Thank you for setting up a party for me. You really didn't have to." 

Suzuka gave Gene a dirty look and then smiled at Melfina. "You're our friend, we wanted to give you a party. And besides, what's a birthday without a party anyway?" 

She shrugged. "Well I never really had a party before. Come to think of it, I never celebrated my birthday before. It was just another day." 

Aisha widened her eyes. "Just another day? You've got to be kidding me, Melfina! Birthday's are important," she said, walking towards her, looking as if she were going to attack her. 

Melfina stepped back a few steps in astonishment. "I--I'm sorry, Aisha." 

She stopped walking towards her and laughed. "Look at you, Mel. You're so tense. That is exactly why you need to party." She took her hand and sat her down at the head of the table. "It's time we open the presents!" 

Melfina smiled as everyone crowded around her. They all looked happy like little children who just received a bad full of candy and toys. It's funny, because she thought she would be the one to look like that, but it's them instead. She was too overwhelmed to show the immense amount of joyfulness that was burning deep inside of her. For the first time, everything was finally going right, just like she has always wanted, but now that she has it, she doesn't think she deserves it. 

"This one is from me," Jim said, handing her a tiny rectangular box. 

"Thanks, Jim," she said, and started to tear off the wrapping paper. Once the wrapping paper was off, she opened the box. Inside was a small screen that had a disc inserted in the back of it. She lifted it up, to try to figure out what it was. "It's…uhhh… What is it?" 

"It's a handheld DVD player," he said. "And the disc is a photo album of pictures of all of us. So now you'll never forget all of the memories we've shared." 

She smiled and held it close to her chest. "I love it, Jim. Thank you so much," she said, and kissed his cheek. 

He blushed. "You're welcome." 

Suzuka and Aisha handed her a long tube with a lot of bows and ribbons on it. "This is from the both of us," Aisha said. 

"We hope you like it," Suzuka said. 

Melfina started to unwrap it. After it was finally off, she twisted the long cylinder open. She pulled out a long, thick wooden sword. It had inscriptions on the hilt and a crackling pattern running up the sides of it. She stared at it in bewilderment. She wasn't expecting them to give her a sword for her birthday. But she smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys." 

"It's made from special Catarl Catarl wood," Aisha said. "It's very strong. It will never break." 

Suzuka nodded. "And your name is inscribed on the hilt. It's your own sword to protect yourself with," she said, and laughed. "You can be a famous assassin like me." 

"Yeah, maybe," she said, blushing. "If I had enough courage and strength." 

"You do," she encouraged. "You just have to believe in yourself." 

-- 

Once she was done opening presents, they started to dance to music that played on a tiny radio. Aisha was teaching Jim some Catarl Catarl dance and Suzuka sat in a chair, sipping tea. Melfina slow danced with Gene, even though an upbeat song was playing on the radio. 

She had her eyes closed, drinking up his loving warmth and the gentle touch of his hands on the small of her back. 

"Melfina," he whispered into her ear, "I could give you the world and you would still deserve more." 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "I have everything I could ever want. I have friends and I have you. I couldn't ask for anything more." 

He kissed her lips. "I love you." 

She smiled. "I know." 

He took her hand and lead her down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and they went inside. He traced kisses from her soft lips to her neck. She tightly crushed his body to hers like a drowning woman. 

"Gene," she murmured faintly. 

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "What is it, Melfina?" 

She stared into his deep blue eyes. _Believe in myself? Maybe I am strong. Maybe I do have courage. Maybe Gene is the one who brings it out in me. I've always known that, I guess. But I suppose it took this long for me to actually realize it. That's probably why I love him so much… He brings out the best in me…_

He tilted his head, keeping his eyes locked on her. "What is it? Spit it out, Mel." 

She ran her fingers through his thick, red hair and smiled. "Being with you is the truest, most greatest feeling I have ever known. And I love you for it." 

-- 

** The End**

So how did you like it? Please review! 


End file.
